Despair
by Darkened Hatter
Summary: Daniel Cassels, one of 4, and the least successful out of them all, decides that life is too much, and that running away is being too much of a coward. Trying his hand at suicide, and failing, stumbles upon a restaurant that has disappearing night guards. He eventually signs up, not knowing how much his life will change.
1. Ch 1

Chapter 1 - Death

Prologue (Someone's POV)

I clear my throat, as the phone rings once. Twice. Then a third time. -CLICK-

The phone picked up by someone on the other side. "Hello? This is Fazbear's Pizzeria, are you placing a reservation or calling about our daily deals?"said the worker.

"Yes, hello, i am here to ask if there is a position open for the night guard?" I said, hoping that there was.

The worker gleefully replied,"Indeed we do! When do you wish to talk to the Boss?"

"In ten minutes if possible...is it?" I said, curious if i will be able to lose myself tonight.

"Indeed it is possible, come on down! The Boss will be waiting for you."

"Alright...i'll be right there." The phone hung up as soon as i said 'alright'.

Onwards to my new job, and its only 3:43 in the afternoon. I quickly write a short note, and head out the door, making sure that none of my scars show.

I drive into the parking lot, and find difficulty to find my car a parking spot as the place was packed. I park and head inside. As soon as I cross the threshold of the pizzeria, i could smell stale pizza grease, and sweat. I see a man taller than I, and slightly skinnier. As soon as he sees me, he greets me with a smile and a handshake, and motions to me to follow him to the manager's office.

"Nice to see you there, what's your name kid?" the Boss said, and motions with curiousness and slight sadness, to sit in the seat opposite of him.

"My name is Dan. Daniel Cassels. What's yours?" I say, as I sit down.

"No need to know my name, you can call me Boss, like everyone else. How did you find this position?" He asked, curiosity and sincere surprise showing up all over his face, looking up and down at me.

"I found it in the newspaper, althought it was a few days old, so I called to see if it was still open, and now here we are."

"Alright..." He slides me a piece of paper, and it isn't a job application, but rather a document that i needed to sign. "Sign this document, this makes Fazbear's not liable for any injuries, deaths, or any other liability that causes us to pay money to you or your family in case of accident."

"Sounds fair enough to me, no job application?" I ask, not understanding why he passed me this instead of the standard application.

"No, we have so many night guards that up and quit, we don't see the point of doing so." the Boss said, a twinge of sadness betrays him within his eyes.

"Oh...kay..." I sign the document and he immediately takes it and puts in into a filing cabinet, in a small compartment.

"Alright, time for you to take the tour, and get your security outfit."

"Sounds good to me."

I walk with Boss, to the security office. He shows me a door right behind me, for changing into and out of my security outfit, and to store my clothes in a locker. We then accidentally walk into the midst of a tidal wave of children screaming and having fun listening to Freddy Fazbear and friends, although...Freddy is a clear female, along with the other two anime-tronics...for reasons. "Sir, why do the animtronics have...breasts?" i ask, concerned that Boss is a complete pervert.

"To be honest, i have no clue. I got them from a different Freddy restaurant that was for what you would call otakus. Sadly, it closed down, but i got these animtronics out of it, and business has been good." Boss said, noticing my questioning glare. "Is it alright if you start tonight? Midnight to 6 A.M. That is...if you wish to have overtime. Our last guard quit and left about the same time you called in." Boss asked, looking at me with hope that probably meant to make me ask why the guard had left.

"Sounds good, i'll start tonight." i said with a smile, "When should i come in?"

\--


	2. Ch 2

Chapter Two - Savior

Daniel

23:21

I sit in the office, waiting for my official shift to kick in. I lift my feet off the desk,and walk into the main dining area. I pull one of the chairs out from one of the tables, and I roll up my sleeves, and unbutton the very top button of my shirt. As I roll up my sleeves, I note the bandages that cover my arms, the perpendicular lines that criss-cross along my wrists, the art I created. I unbandage my arms, and I wait, for the midnight chime. 'Hopefully, they'll be able to make their art from me, and to finally be useful...even if it means to die.' I thought, as the small digits on the clock narrow towards midnight.

-DING DONG DING-

I take one last breath, knowing I will die, and I look down, with full knowledge of my cowardice. I wait to hear the steps...but...for some reason...I hear...giggles?

"First time a night guard has personally said hello to us instead of sitting in that dreaded office, and he doesn't look half bad. Don't you agree?" I hear to my far left, causing me to open my eyes to see the Freddy animtronic right in front of me, and the Bonnie animtronic to my left.

"Woah!" I jump in the chair, causing me, and the chair, to fly backwards, till I see a Chica animtronic looking down at me, smiling awkwardly, and by the looks of it, caught the chair, and myself, from giving the floor a nice big backwards hug. "Uhmm...can you please set me upright?"

I ask Chica? "oh...Oh. Sorry." She sets the chair back upright, and I am face to face to the furry, light brown body of Freddy once again. I look up, into the anime-tronic's eyes, and said a small, well mannered word.

\--


	3. Ch 3

Chapter 3 - Surrender

Daniel - 00:53

"Hello." I said, wide-eyed, fearful, and...or was it worry?

I hear a "Hi" from behind me. I jump out of my chair, and spin around, and saw a smiling fox waving her hook. I began to think, and in turn, panic. I ran out of the dining hall, fearful of my death, and flustered from the animtronics. I eventually reach the security room, and closed the doors.

Screeech

I jump, and see the bunny animtronic with the fox in the left window.

"What do you want?!" I say, panicked, and slightly curious.

The two animtronics looked at one another, then the bunny said,"We wish to talk, we didn't mean to scare you! Its just you were the first guard to ever sit up next to the stage to greet us."

"To talk? Not to kill?" I question, cynical of whether or not robots could lie.

"We promise. You can even leave one of us outside of the office."

I start to pace a bit, starting to get annoyed with the phone and its automatic voice mail.

"Alright...but you both might as well enter, but no one else, is that fine?"

They both nod, and I open the right door, and quickly usher them into the office, and then quickly closes the door. They stand at least a foot taller than me, and patiently, and under promise, they wait for me to stop panicking.

I slowly pace, walking the length of the office, which is very small by any standards.

I point at the phone. "Alright...does anyone care about this thing?" they both shake their heads, and i unplug the phone, and place it in the backroom. I come back into the room, and both of the animtronics are still waiting.

"Okay...now that is handled...hello." I say, kind of embarrassed that they saw me freak out.

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"Do you both have names that I could learn?" I ask.

"My name is Bonnie, this here is Foxy." the bunny said, meanwhile putting her? arm around the fox while the fox kept waving at me at a rapid rate.

"Alright, my name is Daniel, nice to meet you Bonnie, also nice to meet you Foxy. You both could have a seat in the chair if you wish. I can't sit down, still kinda jumpy." I say, still pacing, but much slower than previously.

Bonnie sits down while uh...Foxy gets closer and has her tail whishing happily. I begin to blush and stammers,"uh-um, excuse me, wee bit close for comfort." Foxy stops her advance towards me and apologizes, taking a few steps back.

As soon as the fox took a few steps back, I realize something important.

"Hey Bonnie, did you tell the other two I saw earlier that you were coming to speak to me?"

The animtronics eyes went as big as was allowed, and it was then, we both heard someone yelling and pounding on the left door.

3:43

"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR NIGHT GUARD, OR ELSE A BEFITTING FATE MAY REST UPON YOU IF YOU HARM EITHER ONE OF MY FAMILY" I hear, and my first thought, 'Oh. Shit.'

I open the right door and as soon as it was wide enough, Foxy quickly ran to the right door. The yelling and banging immediately subsided, and had me and Bonnie wide eyed in the office.

"Dan? Could you please open this door?" I hear, understanding that the only other to hear my name was Foxy, I open the door, and see Foxy smiling. She walks back in, and looks over at Bonnie,"Bon, we forgot to tell Freddie about coming over to reason with the guard..."

"Figures...I'll smooth things over with Freddie, you stay here and make sure Dan doesn't pace himself to death, for once we have a decent human to be around." Foxy nods, and looks into my eyes, and then smiles. "Don't worry Daniel, we have an overprotective sort of mother, and she doesn't trust the night guards, especially those who goggle over these." She lifts her breasts, then drops them, making them jiggle. I immediately look away, blushing and embarrassed, with how the fox was laughing at me. "You are cute, and relatively nice. I hope you stay around Danny." I blush a deeper red, and sees Bonnie in the right doorway.

Thanks for reading if you do, the rest of the chapters I have created, will eventually arrive here, in this mound of fanfiction. This is a(n) active story, when I am not working on any other. Enjoy, and upload of more will follow.


	4. Ch 4

Despair

Chapter 4

Scarred

Daniel - 4:17

"Hello again Bonnie. Has Freddie calmed down?" I say, as the animeronic walked in.

"Yes she is, but...i agreed to make you meet everyone here, to understand not to do anything funny to any of us." Bonnie said, a tint of sadness in her voice, then she begins to glare at my arms.

"That is al-"

"What happened to your arms Daniel?"

I look down at my arms, and remembered why I was here in the first place. I looked away, and hid the visable lines on my arms with my sleeves.

"I'd rather not speak of it, at the moment, in the least...is that alright?"

"No. What happened? Is that self harm or someone else?"

I tried to reply, but tears started to fall and I felt like my voice was non-existent. I looked down, feeling horrible.

"Danny."

I look up, suddenly picked up out of the chair. I get gently squeezed by the bunny animetronic.

"We may have just met you, but we refuse to let you hurt yourself. All you get is death and scars, and..."

Bonnie trailed off, thinking about something far off, but yet so recent. I hug her back.

"Looks like we all have problems here... I'll stop the lines on me as long as I work here. Does that help?"

"Yes it does...and tomorrow morning you get to meet the others here. They will be suspicious of you, due to Freddie." Bonnie said, a tinge of sadness still present.

"I get all kinds of hurt in the outside world...don't worry about me. All I ask is to keep quiet about my scars. Please?"

"Yes, we will..but..are there more than what we saw?"

"You'll find out in due time. Its almost time for my shift to end. You two should go back to your original positions."

They both nod and leave the office. I go into the back of the office, and change into my normal clothes, bandaging my arms up, and folding up my uniform. I left the office as soon as the alarm went off. I walk into Pirate's Cove, and I see a white and pink fox next to Foxy. I wave good bye, and goes towards the main entrance. I wave Bonnie good bye, as I get an evil glare from Freddie. The doors unlock, and Boss steps in.

"Hello Boss. All went well tonight." I said, to the surprised older man.

"Really? Nothing strange or...anything?" Boss questions, suspicious of what happened. I would be too, if the rest of the security guards all panicked or...something.

"Nope. May I go home now?"

"Uhh...sure, yeah. Go ahead."

"Have a good day sir, and i'll see you here later."


	5. Ch 5

Despair

Chapter 5

Mass

Boss - 6:17

I stand in shock. That new night guard...how? Most run in panic, or still in the office...ugh. I figured out that the girls, after their updates, could process human feelings. Not only can they process feelings, but have an entire criminal database stored to protect the children.

"Freddie! Bonnie! Chica! Foxy! Come here!"

-Foxy came first, running out of Pirate's Cove. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie show up at the same time as one another-

"Yes Mister Fazbear?" they said in unison.

"Did the new night guard...do anything...bad?"

Foxy and Bonnie looked over at Freddie, giving a look that said 'Please?'

Freddie sighed, then answered.

"No."

"Then why was he in a jolly mood? Did something happen otherwise?"

"Well..." Bonnie said, then explained of how Daniel was up at the foot of the stage, then ran to his office, and finally talked to her and Foxy.

"So...he was just happy to talk to you two?" Boss said, confused.

"Yep! And we did a scan of his facial features, and they don't match any known criminals. He is free of wrongdoings, and rather polite. Can we keep him?"

Bonnie began to get excited and started to bounce in place.

"We can if...well...you know who." Boss said, with slight sadness.

Bonnie quickly went from excitement to sorrow.

"Oh. Right..."

"She may give on this one though..." Freddie said, thinking deeply.

"How so?" Boss said, with a note of concern.

"Well, she has been telling me about how all of those she...took...they all defended themselves against her powers, or tried to hurt her. If Daniel is the man he is in his dreams as in real life, we will figure it out by at least tomorrow."

"Alright...you know what to do if something goes awry." Boss said, with coldness in his voice, then walked towards his office, leaving the girls behind to their thoughts.


	6. Ch 6

Despair

Chapter 6

Home

Daniel

7:04

I drove up to the apartment complex I live in, glad to be back home. I grab my bag from the passenger seat, and walk into the building. It was recently built, and still looks brand new, except for the fact that part of it was over burial grounds. I walk up to the door and began to unlock the door, when the door suddenly opened.

This is how I know these were burial grounds.

"How could you have left me a note saying you were going to die! You know that if you die, I might have to live with a slob!" my roommate said, screaming at me.

"Calm down Ridge. I am still walking among the living. Sorry to worry you about seeing me in the afterlife."

Ridge is a phantom, a disturbed one. Her real name is Sarah Ridgewell, but I call her Ridge due to the fact that my apartment is right over this forgotten grave. Also the fact she rather be called something else rather than her given name.

"I am not too worried about that, but you should have at least told me in person. You could have had that kind of decency."

"Says the one who cursed this household from any dangerous weapons." I said, with a smile.

I immediately got an evil glare from the phantom.

"Says the one doomed to keep me in your head."

"Touchè."

"Anyways, how was Fazbear's? I see you are not as dead or insane as the others you researched."

"Well..."

I began to explain. What happened when I got hired, I was at the stage, and that they were not trying to kill me, but instead sat and talked with me through the night. Then the fact I have to meet the rest of the others if I wish to keep my job peaceful.

"Sounds exciting."

I nod.

"But I have fear of what will happen in the future. There is a reason why they are dead or insane." I said, referencing to the 'disappeared' night guards.

"This sounds like a more vicious type of my kind."

"You think Ridge?"

"Yep, not too certain, but i'll keep an eye out in your dreamscape. Besides, you need some sleep. You have been up and walking for a little more than an entire day."

"Really? I haven't noticed Ridge." I go into my room, warded against her peeking into my room, and get into something comfortable.

"Just saying, but you really don't need those wards there..."

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

I walk out and into the phantom standing right outside the door. I get a chill as I accidentally walk through her.

"Watch where you go, you dolt!"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to. You shouldn't be right at the door though."

She mumbles about how she will torture me while in my dreamscape, and I smile.

"Time to sleep. See you in the dreamscape Ridge."

She looks at me with a wicked smile and evil look.

"Now it is my favorite time of day."


	7. Ch 7

Despair

Chapter 7

Dreamscape

Please read below message, due to the fact of not wanting to be sued for friendly fanfic, or yelled at because of my stupidity.

[I do not own Fire Emblem, all rights and etc. go towards Nintendo.]

Thank you.

Daniel

I open up my eyes to a greenish hue in the blue sky, then I see a upside down Ridge right above me, a few inches away.

"Seems that the dreamscape is rather calm today. Much better than what it could be." Ridge said, smiling at the calmness.

"I like it. Now, what are we to do here?"

"Well...you are sleeping, and I will be enjoying this beautiful dreamscape."

I sigh, and began to feel sad. "Why must you torment me? This is 'once in a blue moon' kind of thing. Please?"

She sighs in disappointment.

"Fine, but once you wake up, no whining about how tired you feel."

"But I don't whine. I promise."

"Sometimes it sounds like it. Lets go enjoy this nice dream."

The sky is beautiful, a perfect mixture of green, blue, and a slight of red hue amongst the overhead. I look around. The area that we woke up into was plains, and there are a few tents set up in the vicinity. I look down at myself. I was in a brown hooded robe, with a book nearby. I picked the book up, curious of what it was.

"Hey Ridge, I believe we landed in a game I used to play."

"Which one?"

"I believe Fire Emblem. If I am correct, Lyn should be..." I stop, at swordpoint, from a girl, about 17 years old.

"Who were you talking to? How are you here?" the girl said, eyes locked to mine.

Ridge began to fume.

"She can't see me you dolt!"

'Well...yeah. If she did, she would faint.' I thought towards Ridge.

"Well? Are you going to answer me? Are you here with those bandits?" the girl asked, becoming furious at my silence.

"No, I am not with the bandits. I was wandering around and I collapsed. From where I am at, I am a well-known strategist."

"Hmm...then could you help me? I wish to drive the bandits away from here, but I have no idea how to continue against them. Could you be my strategist?"

"I would love to help!"

"Wonderful!...but...what is your name again?"

"My name is Daniel, but you can also call me Dan."

"Cassels! Its time to wake up!" Ridge called after me.

'Awe...fine. We can continue this at any time right?' I thought to Ridge.

'Sure. Just gotta make an imprint on your thoughts. One minute.'

I wake up, and the clock near my bedside read, in red, blocky numbers:

20:23


	8. Ch 8

Second Night

Daniel

21:37

Within an hour, I prepare for work. I put on my uniform, ate, and packed my bag.

"See you later Ridge."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't die. If you die, I will disturb your spirit for eternity. And I will take much pleasure from it." She said, daydreaming.

"Sure Ridge."

"Oh, and make sure you don't get flustered with those animetronics. I looked through your key hole on the bedroom door and..."

"Shut up Ridge!"

I began to get flustered, and embarrassed.

She dissipated into the house, locking the door, and laughing at my human nature.

I drove to Fazbear's, getting ahead of my time shift by a good hour. Boss was locking up as I pulled up in the parking lot. I got out of the car, and waved hello at him.

"Hiya Boss. I can do that for you, since I am here for the night."

"Hey Daniel, and that would be kind of you. See you in the morning."

"Bye Boss." I said, as I entered the building. I locked the door behind me, and walked into the main stage area. I pulled up a chair to the main stage once again, but in a different attitude.

"Hiya guys."

...no response. That is fine, I can wait.

30 minutes and a small nap later*

"Daniel! You are actually here!"

I wake up to blue somethings, and try to say something. Then I realized, just what is right there.

"Uhh...help?" I say, flustered and I begin to feel really warm in my cheeks, and light-headed.

Bonnie looked down, and quickly stepped back, allowing me to breathe.

"Sorry! Just thought..."

I put up one finger, asking for a minute. I take a few deep breaths, and then I smile.

"Its fine. I am here. And today, I have to meet the rest of you all. Right?"

Freddie nods.

"Have to make sure you won't do anything stupid." She said, with cold, blue, unwavering eyes looking into my soul.

"Alright...time to say hello, or...?"

"You stay in the office. We get to send whomever we wish to meet you, or they wish to meet you."

I nod.

"Bye Bonnie. See you later alright? I'll be in the office after I check up on Foxy."

"Bye."

"Good bye."


	9. Ch 9

Gold

Daniel

00:06

I sit in the chair, wondering who I will meet tonight. I hear screeching in the room, covering my ears, I check around the office, nothing. Right hall? Nothing. Left? Even more nothing. I go back into the office, curious of what caused that noise. I sat down in the chair absent-mindedly, and I feel..cushions behind me. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well hello to you too, darling~"

I look up, and see a cute, but torn up, animetronic. She had a torn ear to my right side, and a whole ear except for the former tip, which was wires. She was also sitting down...which means...

I jump up and began to apologize to her, for being a spacey person and not noticing her.

"...and I totally am sorry for being intrusive." I say, completely flustered as the animetronic nodded.

"It is alright, I actually meant to do that. Bonnie and Foxy told me you were a spacey klutz, and happen to be wrong time, wrong place."

I see Bonnie with a video recorder in the hallway, laughing at what happened. She ran before I could say anything.

"So I waited. And was totally worth seeing your face...so you can sit down again, but you gotta hang out with me."

"I am guessing hanging out means chilling in the chair till I join you?"

"Wow. Aren't you smart~"

"Well, do you promise not to interfer in anything I do?" I ask, knowing this will go one way or another.

"I promise. My name is Springtrap, what is yours, my dear~?" she said, as she reached out to me to pull me back onto her.

"My name is Daniel Cassels. And I believe I could get into your lap without fail, I have done it before."

I sit down in her lap again, feeling the cushions behind me. I can feel the smile that rises from her having me right there. She hugs me around the waist, then rests her head on top of mine.

"So Sprocket, I believe you were sent to meet me..."

"No, actually, I wanted to meet you. The other that was supposed to come, well, lets say me and her had a dare. And she lost...so I was able to come alone."

I grew to be slightly uncomfortable as she talked.

"What was the said dare?"

"It was more of a challenge. We had to armwrestle while our...pillows were played with. She gave in and I won."

"Oh...uhh...no funny stuff right? With me?"

She got an interesting look on her face, then hugs me tighter.

"Who says that?~"

I begin to worry and get a bit jumpy, my uncomfort fueling my anxiety.

"I do, please, let me go."

She laughs then relaxs her hold.

"I was joking...for now. Until then, I am satisfied with you being on my lap, even though I wish for it to be the other way around.~"

I shiver in nervousness.

"Alright..."

"And what is with Sprocket, my dear? A nickname?~"

"Yeah...less syllables than Springtrap, and less...threatening. Don't cha think?"

"True...thank you."

She hugs me, and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Umm...you're welcome?"

"I should let the other animetronic come in, I was able to keep you for a few hours."

"Alright."

I get up and she stands up after me, at least a foot taller than myself.

"Awe. You are so short...I love it~"

She gives me a hug, leaving me standing there right in the middle of these...cushions, with no way of breathing.

"Uhm, hrr grt me uttt." I say, suffocating due to the hug.

"Oh..sorry."

She lets me go, and as I catch my breath, she waves good bye and exits out the right door.

What will happen now? Is it going to be like Sprocket's way of saying hi or how I met Bonnie and Foxy? Well...to be absolutely fair, I met them under...weird circumstances. Onwards, into my job keeping.


	10. Ch 10

Puppet

3:47

Daniel

I sit alone in the office, the calmness and silence relaxing. After Sprocket came by, I begin to wonder if everyone truly acts like her...or they have their own quirks. Who knows? Certainly not me. Oh well...hopefully, I get to meet Bonnie or Foxy, and we can continue to talk...and get that video back from Bonnie.

I hear a faint sound, musical, but prerecorded. And by the sound, a wind up. From my previous mistake, I learned that cameras are a safer alternative in not getting jumped or surprised by anyone.

I think.

I check the cameras, searching for any nearby animetronics. No one was in the right hallway, nor the left. I check the closet in the right hallway, and nothing to be accounted for...

As a double check, I check the cameras all over again, the hallways, Pirate's Cove (Where Foxy and the white and pink lookalike were playing cards, then I got noticed by Foxy. Foxy waved while the lookalike hid from the camera view), and Main Stage (Bonnie messing with her guitar, playing a few recognizable riffs).

"You know if you pay that much attention into the cameras, then it isn't a surprise Springtrap got you." a voice said, surprising, and slightly worrying me.

I put down the tablet, and come face to face to a mask. It has visable thick tear lines coming from the eyes to the bottom of the mask, and red blush on the seemingly cheeks. She was floating, laying in mid-air.

"I apologize, didn't mean to ignore you. You did probably come in very quietly. I thought you were going to be like Sprocket, and just come in once I got out of the room."

She looked at me in surprise and curiosity.

"Who is Sprocket?"

"Springtrap. Just a nickname I made up. So that I remember some part of your name."

She laughed for a good while.

"That would make sense. My name is the Marionette, got a nickname for that?"

I thought for a long while. I then spoke in a soft british accent. "If I remember correctly, Marionette means puppet master. So...how about Poppet?"

"Poppet? Sounds good to me, but I am a puppet myself, not the master of puppets. Kind of you to think so."

"Thank you. I suppose you were the one I was supposed to meet in the first place, right?"

"You got that part right. But your 'Sprocket' got me into a dare, and like Johnny acted with the devil, I didn't stand down from the challenge. Too bad that I didn't meet you first...you are so kind, and not frightened at me."

"Well...after the inital shock of...Sprocket coming in and all kinds of things, you start to steel yourself against such things. If you came in first, I probably would have started to run, and something would happen."

"True. So good thing I lost right?"

"Right. Nice to meet you Poppet."

She then realized something important.

"Hey! I never asked what your name was."

I smile at the reminder.

"My name is Daniel, but you can make up a nickname for me."

"No, I like your name. Stay here longer, this is the first time Freddie has been wrong, and she is getting more furious at you still here."

I shiver from the tension of that last sentence.

"Yeah...don't remind me. Actually...how many others do I have to meet?"

"Everyone minus five." She replied with a smirk.

I gave a nervous laugh, then looked at the clock.

5:54

"Hey Poppet, time for me to leave, it is the end of my shift."

"Awww..I wanted more time. Bye Danny, see you sometime soon alright? It would be nice to see you before your shift started too~"

I blush at what she could be thinking. I then leave it be. I wave bye at Poppet as she floated out of the office, and I walk into the main stage area.

Bonnie, Freddie, and Chica were up on stage. Bonnie gave me 'Yay! You are still here!' look while Freddie gave me a look that I believe meant 'How the hell are you here?'

I smile at them, and wave goodbye. I walk out, to the sun rising above.


	11. Ch 11

Overview

Daniel

9:45

Being home and taunted by Ridge is relaxing. After the episodes of Sprocket and Poppet, I admit, that life definitely has changed for me. That, or Freddie really, really hates me. After dealing with as much as I did, I am not too terrified. At the moment, at least. I hope all is well for Bonnie and Foxy over at the establishment.

-Bonnie-

I hope Dan is okay. After our playlist was over, we got a break, and I headed into the Parts Service room.

"Sister! You awake?"

"...yeah."

I hear whirring and then see my sister, Springtrap starting up.

"Hiya little sis, how are you?"

"Doing pretty good, I came to ask if you like the new night guard, and hopefully, you didn't scare him, now did you?"

Spring got a weird look on her face...

"I really like him! He was all shy and all kinds of good things. I sat in his chair, without him noticing me, and he actually sat in my lap. Do you still have that video?"

I shake my head. "Daniel found the camera and took the tape with him. Did you..."

"Not at all. I stopped right before I did anything. He was scared witless though, as if he felt like I was going to...hurt him." Springtrap got a sad look on her face, as we both remembered an incident.

"Well..he is still alive, and he was still very kind towards me, even as terrified as he was. Why does Freddie not like him?" Spring said, as she curiously and excitedly questioned me.

"Because she has the innate fear of perverts, especially males."

"But...he isn't a pervert! He even refused to sit anywhere near me without a deal of me not trying anything. Even as I rubbed myself against him! He even gave me a nickname!"

"I know, Spring...wait. What?"

"He gave me a nickname, little sis. I am now Sprocket to him. I like it."

"He didn't give me a nickname..."

"He did mention he is kinda forgetful of long names, so Sprocket is a bit easier on the mind now isn't it? Also, less...threatening. Don't you think sis?"

"True..so...did you stick around for the Marionette and Dan meeting?"

"Nope. Marion would have tried to start something with all of us, and that doesn't end well for the night guard."

"True. Good job thinking ahead sis. And thanks in trying to keep him around."

"Of course, lil' sis. Just remember, you gotta pay me back sometime, it isn't easy to have the puppet grumpy."

"Right...thanks still. See you later."

"Bye little sister. Enjoy the outside."


	12. Ch 12

Spectre

Daniel

22:52

Rested and fully operational, I am almost completely prepared for whomever I meet tonight. I walk into work and head towards the Prize Corner. I walk in, and notice all the games and posters that were strung amongest the walls.

"Hiya Daniel!" Marionette said, floating towards me.

"Hello there. I keep my promises, as I should." I smile, pulling up a chair to talk to Poppet.

-An hour later-

"And that is why you shouldn't try, in strategy RPGs, to take on huge bosses. Unless, you have a card up your sleeve."

I finished, with Poppet slightly confused.

"Sorry...I got a bit carried away there.." I apologized, till she laughed.

"It is fine. You are interested in it, and that is totally understandable. I didn't understand half of it, but if talking about it makes you excited and happy, that makes me happy."

She hugs me then sends me off to the office for my official shift.

I walk into the office, and sit down.

Something feels...off. As if..I am being watched. I look around the office from the chair. As I look around, I begin to get sleepy. I nod off, and enter a weird murky dreamscape.

"Ridge, hello? Stop trying to scare me..." I look around, and find myself looking into white pinpricks.

"Who is this...Ridge? A fictional plaything?" the pinpricks said, slightly unnerving my sensibilities.

"I am afraid not. She is my friend and just happens to be a phantom."

"Oh~..now you are in a different phantom's dreamscape, not your buddy's. And I am afraid, this may just be the end of the line for you. Have fun with your nightmares, Night Guard!"

My eyes open wide in shock to the sudden falling to my stomach, and the sky dreamscape.


	13. Ch 13

Strings

Daniel

00:08

I wake up, and began to look around, then look down. I have hands, mortal hands. I touch my face, and feel the smoothness of my cheeks. I stand up out of my chair, and began to walk around, this familiar place. My death place. I notice the bandaged arms, and began to unravel them, revealing his scars, his pain. I smile. He never knew the truest sadness, the ultimate torment. Time to say hello to everyone.

-Daniel-

"Where am I? I mean, I get I am in a dreamscape, but..this seems like hell."

I ask the nothingness, full of leering, wavering eyes.

The yellow bear appeared right next to me, and answered my question. "You are in your hell."

I shake my head. "This isn't my hell. This is normal. Now what is hell.."

Suddenly the dreamscape changed, to a beach, with the sun setting over the water. I walked over to one of the chairs, and reclined, picking up the bottle next to the chair.

"Is this. Join me in the knowledge of uselessness."

"How is this hell?! You are relaxing and being calm, far from freaking out or begging for mercy!" the bear screamed. Turning the sky into a red hellish hue.

"My nightmares, my hell, is being alone. No one to care, no one to help, no one to aid. I fear, that is what you also have happen." I try to take a swig from the bottle I was holding, and realize all I get, is sand. I putter, spiting out the sand, then sighs, and mutters, "must the rum always be gone?"

"Like you know me! You haven't even tried to break out of this! You seem hellbent on letting me keep your body!"

I look over at the furious bear, and raise my eyebrow. "Nope. Just bidding my time." I say, before I have chains, ropes, and restraints all over my body.

"SHUT UP DIRTBAG! TIME TO RUIN YOUR LIFE!"

"War has been declared. Buckle yourselves in, my friends." I wish, towards the sky, to the outside.

-Back to the Pizzeria-

"Hiya Daniel! How was your day?" Bonnie said, walking up to me with joy, close to skipping. How dare she.

"I am not Daniel. He is gone." I said with a smirk, as Bonnie's face falls with sadness, realizing the situation.

"FREDDIE!" Bonnie said, trying to run to get the others. I hold her back by grabbing her by the stomach area, and close her mouth to prevent more alarm.

He isn't completely gone, yet. Calm down." I said, with a smirk, knowing that Bonnie will try to bargin.

Suddenly, I receive a painful crush in the head. I let go of Bonnie, and look around to what did it. The blinding pain happened once again, and realized what just happened.

-Daniel-

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

~BOOM~

That is a good shot towards this war, at least to the battle. She has gotta notice that.

"The hell you doing, Night Guard? Or should I say Daniel?"

"You wanted war, yes?" I said, throwing another flashbomb into the darkness. It flashed right before I covered my eyes, and I heard screaming. Looks like a bullseye.

"That hurt!"

The chains come back, and grab my ankles. I dispel them away, and chuck another live flashbomb towards where the chains were coming from. The flash went off, and more screaming happened.

"You will never live again after this, Night Guard."

"I know. Watch the show."

She appeared right in front of me, looking like Bonnie.

"You wouldn't hurt me Daniel, now would you?"

"Nope. Sorry Bonnie." I chuck another flashbomb up into the darkness, and went off right above where I stood.

"Why are you so cruel?!" sobbed the golden bear.

"My dreams, my hell. I also had a fear of death by gunpowder, so...collected quite a bit and found a few fuses..time to bounce!"

I jump into the darkness, and get brought back into the light.

-Back in the pizzeria-

I wake up standing near the main stage area. I see Freddie, Bonnie, and Foxy running up to me. I cross my arms in defense, to not get hurt as much in the outfall.

"Guys! I am back, don't hurt me!"

Freddy slowed down, as the other two stopped a ways from me. I close my eyes, not knowing what will happen.

"Danny?"

Foxy said, and I nod.

"Where did those scars come from?" Freddie asked.

"No time to explain. I gotta prepare for her." I run out of the main stage area, and into the backroom of the office. I grab a small package, and goes into the office and sits down.

This time, will be for staying, not leaving.


	14. Ch 14

**Happy Holidays, everyone! Enjoy! I promise more by New Years, or check out my Wattpad. ~Hatter**

Timing

2:43

Daniel

Bonnie rushes in, and looks at what I am doing.

"No! Please! Don't leave us!"

"Bon, I gotta put her on a time limit. Get the puppet, she'll know what to do. I bleed more than 5 minutes, then leave me to die. I am sorry."

I quickly carve a pattern into my left arm, and then gashes my right arm. Then disappears into the battle.

I dive headfirst, dropping into the dream, slipping in like a drop of water into a pool of still water.

"Ready for me to gain the upper hand now, dearest Daniel?" the golden bear said, smiling at my entrance, and the solid thump that followed it.

"Not need to be ready. I prepared something for you and I on the fly."

The gold coloured bear tilted her head in question. I showed her the remains of my newest art piece. The bear fell silent.

"Why must you be so vicious? Even within this illusion?"

"Because I have a purpose, dearest Goldie. For once, I have people not try to push me away, or run when I be excited. Or simply not care. I am sick of being in this hell."

I raise my hand, and place it on the right side of her chestbone.

"Join the physical plane. Apologize. You will be forgiven for your sins."

I take my hand away, leaving a bloody handmark in my wake.

The bear had a tear roll down from her eye socket.

"I am sorry."

"I am too."

Suddenly, the murky darkness, dissipated. The light was evident, and bright. I got a dizzy feeling, then found myself under inspection.

"I need cloth, rubbing alcohol, and antiseptic! Quickly!"

They began to rush around, to find a first aid kit. All except Bonnie, who was sobbing in a fetal position on the chair. They brought the first aid, and I began to self-administer the medication, quickly dousing my wounds and bandaging myself. I sat up slowly, and slowly got near to Bonnie, and sat next to her.

"I am okay. I am here. The promise stays." I say to the animetronic, hugging her amidst the tears and sobs.


	15. Ch 15

**Papasmurf555** \- Thank you! I apologize for confusion though. Hope you continue enjoying this.

Apologies

3:04

Daniel

"W-why did you do that? You c-could have.." Bonnie said, through her sobs.

"I know. I am sorry. I had to stop myself from myself. I care very much, and when I started to hurt you, I needed to stop the evil. And I am sorry you had to see me do that."

She stood up, then buried me in a hug.

"I love you Daniel. Please don't ever do that again. Even in crisis, ask for help."

I hug back, my arms burning from the quick recover of the bleeding mess.

"Don't worry. Still here, aren't I?" I said, weakly smiling.

"Yes, but now, you are going to explain your scars."

I turn to the furious bear, and realize that my arms were not covered in bandages. And the fact I may not survive this fury.

"Lets calm down Bonnie first, then you can interrogate me all you want. I'll be as honest as possible."

"...fine."

I spent a good hour comforting Bonnie, after half an hour, she was able to talk without tears welling up. She was back to her happy self, with me promising to never leave. I eventually had to leave, and face Freddie with the truth.


	16. Ch 16

Past

4:30

Daniel

I walk to the main stage, where two chairs were facing one another, and Freddie was sitting in the left chair. I sat in the opposite chair, and started to think of where to start, then realizing how difficult this night was. And long.

"Freddie, couldn't we do this at a different time, like tomorrow? It's almost the end of my shift."

She rolls her eyes, and made a motion. I suddenly feel slowed down, then slowly speed back up again.

"No worries on time now, Daniel. We are in a little timeloop, thanks to Marionette. Now, you were about to explain yourself, what happened tonight, and your entire backstory. Evidently, your past has evil, uncaught evil."

I take a deep breath, and slowly breathe out.

"Alright, i'll explain myself. My entire name is Daniel Edwin Cassels. I was born in New York, New York, in the year of 1998, on the 6th of July. I was born to a successful and financially sound couple, who were not expecting me till it was too late. My mother went crazy, and my father was the one to take care of me and my younger brother. Thing is, my father worked, while my mother was bedridden, drugged to oblivion. By the time my mother got up and out of the bed, I had grown up, and couldn't remember anything good with her. I was my own parent for the most part, taking care of me and my brother for a very long while. I became independent on my choices, and dependent on the one other who actually was with me the entire time, my little brother. My mother moved out, and it was us three guys. By the time I entered school, I was faster and smarter in processing things compared to everyone else. I went to school, and until the 3rd grade, I was bullied. Alot. My homework getting stolen, reappearing soon after, and someone had the same score as me. Since I was 9, I had paranoia, fear of everyone around me."

I stop for a moment to catch my breath.

"Could I get some water?"

"Sure. Mari?"

A cup of water appears next to my chair.

"Thank you Poppet."

I drink some water, and continue my story.

"After that, I went into middle school, 6th grade. There, I thought things were different. I was wrong. Everyone trying to impress the girls, and failing in grades were standard. Except for me, I got straight A's. Eventually, I got harrassed by guys, afterwards girls. I started to fail, knowing if I fail, everyone will stop targeting me. It worked..until my father found out. I was forced to do all the work, within a week. I managed to complete an entire half of a semester's worth of work in 3 days. After that, I was grounded. I began to pick up books, and card games. I learned escape tactics, and cognitive thinking, how one action turns into another. I was grounded for about 4 years, not speaking, not arguing, just books and cards. I began to be a space cadet, thinking distracting me from what I was doing. The basis of my reality was fantasy, and my imagination grew from it. Then I began to watch scary movies, games, and I wouldn't and couldn't sleep. I lived in constant fear, nightmares continuous. But as I grew up, I learned to fight, to be able to dream with control. I began to get friends, people I could call friends anyways. In the 7th grade, issues popped up, with my nightmares happening in real life, and I reacted sufficiently, causing someone to bleed. Later that year, the same thing happened, and I choked someone. I resolved that I am not an all powerful person, and my parents agreed. My younger brother always had the time to socialize, and get good grades without worry. Meanwhile, I was under harsh watch. I learned to tread carefully under the watch, and from that, became good at escaping. I grew up, and learned to control myself further. I was never encouraged, but pushed to do well. Once I got out of high school, I entered college, and I excelled, till the professors began to think I was cheating, and was immediately thrown out. I began to do random jobs, for accounting and such, and earned enough to support myself. Then, I began drunk research."

I got a curious look from Freddie at this point and she stopped me.

"Drunk research? Isn't that harmful and dangerous?"

"At that point, I didn't know. I spent almost all my savings in these scars, to try to create large amounts of artifical blood, using small amounts of my own. In the end, all of the blood was tainted, stained with my DNA and the inking of darkness. I began to try to end my life, using the same tactics I learned from my failures. Then I met a phantom named Ridge, who cursed me and my home with the inability of using any sharp objects. I began a new research project, of what could kill me with it looking like an accident."

Freddie looked at me with a bored glare.

"You found us, didn't you?"

I nod, knowing that it sounds absolutely crazy.

"Well, you aren't lying, and Bonnie is extremely attached to you, so you may keep your job. But after a week of staying, we have a little..game to play. To test if you are who you really are."

"He is real alright." I hear behind me, and I began to feel goosebumps.


	17. Ch 17

Agreement

TIMELOOP @ 4:37

Daniel

I heard an audible gasp from Freddie, and she looked frightened.

"I am guess I shouldn't turn around..." I said, in fear, before I feel soft things on the back of my head, and then restrained by a pair of golden arms wrapped around me. I felt the colour leave my face, as I heard a voice that was only in my head an hour ago.

"You could turn around, just probably not the best idea to you, but interesting to me~"

I heard Freddie studdering, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Do you both turn into stumbling idiots when I am around? Are you serious?" Golden Freddie said, frustrated at the inability of the both of us.

"W-well..you tried to kill me, and Freddie has probably never heard you try to flirt with the one person you haven't killed or drove insane." I said, worried that I actually would end up dead.

Freddie nodded furiously, and Golden Freddie rolls her eyes.

"Fair enough. I got to say hello and sorry to the others, i'll be back for you~." Golden Freddie said, winking and smiling.

"I won't wait up..."I murmur, wishing for her to go.

"I can hear your thoughts...~" I hear inside my head.

'Nice to know', I thought back towards Golden Freddie. I sigh, then walk over to Freddie, who is still panicked.

"You alright?" I hold out my hand for the animetronic as a gesture of politeness.

"Yeah..just..surprised." Freddie said, taking my hand, and pulled her self up.

"Why so surprised? I am still standing, not frothing at the mouth, and my sanity...I need to double check on the sanity part. Besides, you look terrified, not surprised. You sure you are doing okay?"

She happily scoffed at my question. She then returned a smile. "If you, dearest night guard, can handle my sister, you got something either really bad or really good inside of you. I believe you have the good part, underneath your exterior sarcasm, that I find extremely annoying...but you got good in you."

"Eh. Its more like I gotta be the adversary to the evil I create, or leave behind for others. My problems are my problems, and if someone decides to take them, i'll refuse. I am not a problem. I'd prefer to be the solution, to help others. You and I, we got problems. But we can solve them."

I put out my hand to the animetronic, and in return, Freddie shook my hand. I smiled at this gesture, then I was hugged. Tightly.

"Yay!!! He can stay!!" I hear right next to my ear, as everything began to turn into darkness.


	18. Ch 18

Peace

5:34

Daniel

"I didn't mean to hurt him! I was excited!" I hear someone say, as I register the headache, and my body aching from being on the floor. I think.

I open my eyes, to survey where I am, and ended up looking directly into Poppet's eyes. "Uh..morning?" I said, curious of why she was hovering over me.

This was unexpected, I believe, because the puppet jumped away from me.

"Well, he is now awake at least. Hello Danny. How was your nap?" I hear, above my head.

"Well Freddie, you should sleep on the floor, it is super comfortable here." I said with a smile, looking up at the animetronic bear.

"I'll think about it. Meanwhile, you should see Bonnie before you leave tonight. It would be best to your and my own interests."

I stood up and stretched out the tense muscles from sleeping on the floor. I wave bye to Freddie and Poppet, and began the walk to the office.

I see Bonnie curled up on the chair, still awake, but looking exhausted. I walk into the office, and sit down next to the purple rabbit. I put my arms around her, curious if she'll notice who it was.

She turned her head around sleeply, and said,"I am not in the mood for another hug, Foxy."

I chuckle at the forceful statement, and then said

"I am pretty sure I am not a fox, Bon."

She quickly did a double take, to see me, not Foxy, hugging her. She picks me up from beside her, and lifts me into her lap, and then hugs me tightly, not too tight of a hug, but just enough to prevent me from breathing correctly.

"Please, never do that again. That image of you...will be stuck forever. I won't be able to forgive myself for your death. I like you better than everyone else who has been a Night Guard. Don't scare me like that again, or else i'll be the one to hurt you. Please?"

"I can agree to that. How about we have the entire next night together, to hang out? For me to apologize?"

"Really?! That would be wonderful!" Bonnie said, squeezing me harder.

"Uh..Bon? Human..need to breathe...please." I said, as my vision began to darken again, then lightened up. I take a few deep breaths, as Bonnie began to blush from embarrassment.

I smile, to make her not feel terrible. "I am okay. My shift is almost over, so you should head to the stage. Alright?"

Bonnie nodded, and put me down. She stood up and hugged me. I returned the hug, and then she headed to the stage.


	19. Ch 19

Dreamur

6:12

Daniel

"Where the hell did you disappear to in the middle of your shift?! I was actually worried you died!" Ridge said, as I stood in the doorway, groggy from the night's events.

"For a minute there, I was. Let's sit down, drink some tea, sleep, and you can poke at it all you wish as I sleep. Sound fun?" I said to the phantom, who was clearly getting more and more frustrated with me.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean you are off the hook, Cassels. I can start the brewing, you go sit down."

"I'll make it, the last time you made tea, you decided to raid the medicine cabinet beforehand. And I still don't remember what happened afterwards, but I refuse to allow that happen again."

"Awww...I thought it was fun. Too bad we don't have any cameras, or else you would be everywhere!" She began to giggle, while I turned into a Pikachu, with super red cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Off you go." I swatted the phantom away, and I began to boil some water. Once the water was at the correct temperature, I poured it into a cup and dipped a bag full of tea leaves into the water. I sat down, calmly sipping my tea, as I slowly got drowsy. I fell asleep on the couch, entering the dreamscape flawlessly. "Okay Ridge, time for you to have your fun." I said, as I dreamt plains, and laid down amongst the flowing grasses.

"Alright, i'll be back, no causing trouble Daniel." Ridge said. I gave a thumbs up, and everything went silent. I relaxed, and began to look up into the dreaming sky. Today was a swirl of deep purple, dark blue, a tinge of scarlet red, with a sprinkling of yellow. It was beautiful, and peaceful.

"Mind if I join?" I hear to the side of me. I look over, and see a female human form of a golden bear. I curiously balanced the decisions in my head, and chose.

"Go ahead Goldie. Can't be completely peaceful if you hold it all to yourself." I pat a place right next to me, and Goldie sat down carefully, grace and fear present in her aura. She then laid down and looked up into the sky, trying to relax right next to me.

"I know this isn't your dreamscape, and you don't have your powers here. But I don't plan on hurting you what-so-ever. I am at peace, and you should be too."

She gave up on being guarded, and relaxed, taking in the beauty of the skyscape.


	20. Ch 20

Gamur

15:14

Daniel

I awake, beautifully, to Ridge grumpily waking me up.

"Didn't I tell you to keep yourself safe and out of trouble? Who was that residing within your head? Why are they around? I thought I was special!"

I replied, with the smooth sentence, "Much question, little wake."

I begin my trek into the bathroom across the hall, and I began to get all prepped for this evening's shift. I was brushing my teeth, as I heard, "What?! How are you even...what?"

I popped my head outside the bathroom, to see Ridge frustrated at the golden phantom. I chuckle, and suddenly have two very annoyed females on my case just like that.

I shrink into the bathroom, and very slowly turned the lock. I finish brushing my teeth, while Goldy and Ridge mingled. They just might enjoy one another. Might.

Ridge

I heard Daniel click the lock, then started up the shower. Good...

"So, my fellow phantasmal friend, how are you linked to Daniel? Does it have to do with this job of his?" I ask sweetly, knowing this will be an interesting conversation.

"Well, as you know, I tried to kill him, and torture his soul till the time his body decided to bite the dust. Thing is, he fought back with understanding, not fear. Once he had caught me with a fear of his, he won back his body for a time, buying him time to corner me along with himself. Somehow, he knew that our souls were intertwined while I was possessing him. He brought himself back from my possession, by relieving myself of my burdens, my fears, and...my guilt. He said to me,'Join the physical plane. Apologize. You will be forgiven for your sins.' and left a bloody hand mark, on the right side of my upper chest. This bonded me to him, even without him knowing the true extent of his doing. He freed me from my prison, and for that, I am forever grateful."

"So by defeating you, for say in Daniel terms, the big boss, he gained you as a character in his party?"

She blankly stares at me, good chance not knowing how to react to this. I suppose she is still new to his mind after all.

"Look into his memory bank labeled, 'RPG games'. Close your eyes and focus into the light that is Daniel." I say with slight frustration.

I saw her look in confusion of what I said, shook her head, and then closed her eyes, relaxing. I felt a wave of energy, a thread connecting between the fellow phastasm, and Daniel.

The energy subsides, and Goldy, if I remember correctly, opens her eyes in shock. "We are in the presence of a master tactician?! How was he able...? I mean, I get what you meant, but how did he manage all the games with no deaths?!" she asked, and the answer came from a different person that was expected.

Daniel

"I was very alone growing up. I had an older sister, and a younger brother. My sister decided for my birthday, when I was turning 8 years old, to get me a Game Boy, along with my very first game, Fire Emblem. I played the game, and excelled in tactical strategy. I beat the game soon after it being given to me. I tried to show my parents, my father just nodded his head and went to sleep or work when I tried to explain, and my mother...was never truly around. So I played it again, and again, and again. I felt...included. I played other games, and expanded my knowledge. Now, I use that tactical thought process to get me out of sticky situations, like me versus you, Goldy." I smirk.

I almost immediately get hugged, and i then end up on the floor, opposite of a human form Goldy. Goldy has more...color, and less of a fade, as if she changed her form.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be a phantom?"

She blushed, and nodded.

I hear Ridge complaining "Hey! That is a big no no! At least with me!"

"You aren't okay with it since you aren't able to do this~" I tease, frustrating Ridge, and making Goldy blush more.

"Ohhh...you jerk. Fine, you aren't going to have me in your peaceful dreams, until you apologize...and apologize sincerely!"

And with that, Ridge vaporized within the house.

I sigh. "Damn. Took it too far. I'll apologize when I come back from tonight's shift." I turn towards Goldy,"You should return to the pizzeria, for whomever would worry about you disappearing. Right?"

Goldy nods, and closes her eyes. I continue to get ready for tonight's shift, till I heard a whisper. "The game starts tonight."

I turn around, feeling like Goldy was right behind me. The interesting factor, nothing was there.

"Hello? What game? What are the rules? What are the win conditions? The loss conditions? Help?" I ask the nothingness.

No answer to my questions whatsoever. Well, I have a bad feeling this concerns the girls back at the pizzeria.


	21. Ch 21

Abracadavur

23:52

Daniel

I head into the building, prepared, with the warnings of...whatever that was. I walk in, and the girls are walking around, looking around for something.

"Hiya everyone!

I say, and all I get are blank stares and maligent smiles.

"Oh no. I am going to have to run, now aren't I?"

They all said in unison,"Come here, we wish for you to join us."

I nod, and scratch at my chin.

"Well, you all seemed to be alright with me the way I am, so...you guys aren't you. Time for the office!"

I quickly dash past Freddie, and somersault under Bonnie's swinging arms. I enter the office, and closed the door behind me. I bring out the tablet, and quickly survey the grounds. Freddie, Bonnie, and Chica are staring straight at the Showroom camera, and Foxy still deactivated.

"What is causing this?!" I said, to myself. I hear a tiny 'eep!' behind me.

I slowly turn my head around, and I see a glowing pair of eyes.

"Are you in the same predicament as I?" I ask, to the glowing eyes.

I see the eyes shake up and down.

"You know why they do this?"

The eyes moved side to side. I sigh at this.

"How long does it last?"

"Till a-about 2 am. They search f-for a guard, a guard wearing the same uniform as you. They think you hurt the children, and they come after me, because I helped out one of you, because I thought it was w-wrong, what they were doing."

"Well, how about I make a personal debt with you? I save you, and myself, and we get out of here alive and in one piece. Sound good to you?"

The glowing eyes nod. The eyes move forward, revealing the girlish Foxy counterpart.

"My name is Mangle, for the fact, I could be taken apart. I have no worries about staying in one piece, but the torture..."

The animetronic shivered.

"Well, time to change our Destiny, Mangs.

I place my guard cap on my head, and smile.

"I am game."

I peer at my tablet, searching out the Goldens, along with the Puppet.

"Does the Goldens come out at all? Or the Puppet for that matter?" I ask.

"Nope. If you need to have advice, Puppet might help. She trys to avoid being seen for things like th-"

I quickly stab the door button on the right, then stab the light button.

Chica was standing outside the window, staring straight at me.

"I apologize, keep talking. I am listening. It is good to have advice."

"Yes it is indeed, Daniel." I hear Poppet say, although muffled.

"Nice to hear from you, Poppet.

I open the left door, and look back at the tablet.

"How often does this happen?"

"Usually, once a month. That is where you get your 'disappeared guards' from." Poppet answered.

"Beautiful. I suppose it is melded into their base circuits?"

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Just wonderful.

I light up the right hall, and quickly lock it down.

"Even more great, Bon is affected. The belief that even the greatest person has a very bad side to them just made a giant hammer to my heart."

I sigh, and look over at the lit up right window, to Bonnie looking at me, as if I was food.

"You'll get her back soon. In just a moment, too." Mangle said, leaning on the back of the chair.

I saw Bonnie shake her head, and her eyes went back to normal. She looked around confused, and then looked into the office. She waved, then give me a tilted head look.

I push the button, and the door lifts.

"W-what happened? Why are you three in here?"

I was about to speak, when Poppet touched her head. I am guessing she learned the events of the past two hours, because she started to have tears well up.

"You really didn't have to do that Poppet." I said, slightly irritated.

"Either that or you awkwardly explaining what happened, which will end up in a worse way. Especially since Mangle is in here, I am in here, and you are also, in here, with closed doors." Poppet said, with a tone of frustration.

"Fine."

I hug the teary eyed animetronic, and try to calm her down. It seems that so much has happened to her in such a little time. Most of it, from myself. Maybe, I should resign, and find a different way to live.

'Don't think that!', I heard from inside my head.

'Then I guess I won't.' I thought towards Goldy.

"I apologize for our behavior. We forgot all about 'the game' that is forced upon Bonnie, Chica, and myself." Freddie said, as I was sitting in the Showroom, curious of what had truly happened.

"What is this game?" I asked.

"The game is a nightmare, for all of us, and kinda cursed me, Bonnie, and Chica into killers."

"Why doesn't Mangle or Foxy become active in this?"

"Due to the programming from a precursor guard, he messed up what seems to be a few million lines of code. This code is ran at a certain time, and at a certain date, and ends at a certain time. This code is also the one that encourages mostly good behaviour, and other things."

"So corruption of a few million lines of code, can only cause a few hours of mischief?

I got a nod from all three at the same time.

"Sounds interesting. What is the other stuff that you meant?

I got awkward stares at the floor, and a blush from Bonnie.

"Ohhh..that stuff. Apologies for making it awkward."

"No worries. Just avoid Springtrap in that sort of mood." Freddie said, with a smug smirk.

"Wait wha-...you know what, probably better for me to not find out, or learn.

I look over at Bonnie, who is nervously twitching around in her seat.

"Hey, don't we have a thing to do, Bonnie?"

She immediately sat up, with a blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't you remember the promise I made?"

She sat there in confusion for a hot moment, and then nodded her head furiously.

"Alright, lets go."

I motion to Bonnie, and we walk to the office, for a 'date' of some sort.

'I would totally go on a date with you~' I heard Goldy say, and I thought back with a smile, 'yeah...but...no. I am going to enjoy my time, alone, with her. So, go intertain your sister.'

'Awwww...' I heard, as it faded off.


End file.
